that sound
by lulu sampson
Summary: a dream that has came true or just a wick of bad luck horrble things are happen is it that horrible night mare that has became true...


That sound...  
>I have to keep running I have to keep running screaming louder and louder iI have to get away I run faster and faster but not getting no closer to the end of the dingy ally way pains going dowm my body sweet droping from my brow feels like someone trying to rip my heart out my lung are getting smaller and smaller making it hearder and harder for me to breath screaming screaming screaming banging headach shooting pains going through my rip cage a knive stabing me<p>ahhhhhhh! I scream while i wake up in a sweat I sigh in relife ''thank goodness it was only a dream ''<br>''I though I was going to die !''I whisper to myself in surprise .  
>The alarm clock goes off screaming through my ears ''Or sugar im late for work,well its not the first time like''<br>i get up get my clothes on and hurry downstaires into the kitchen,there nothing in the frige i look around there is no cups either.  
>"Or well i have to get to work'' i shout at myself I grab my coat and hurry out the door i lock the door and open the car and drive off to work.<p>

Its nearly 6:00pm nearly time to finsh work .  
>''Are you coming to the club tonight to come and get some beers down you're dry neck you look like you need and pint or two''leo says with a grin on his face Leo is my best mate hes mint but he can be a bit or a jerk sometimes he does gettes on my nerves a lot but we have been mates since secondery<p>

We get to the club nad I start to feel abit weird.  
>''hey Leo i think i'll miss the beers tonight mate ''<br>''I'm goin now cya tomorrow mate ''

I get out off the club and i start to feel dizzy then a heatwave comes over me then all of a sudden something happens some thing feels like it pulling me i cant take no control of my feet It's pulling me to a dingy allway I start to run i hear screaming I have to keep running I have to keep running screaming louder and louder I have to get away I run faster and faster but not getting no closer to the end of the dingy ally way pains going dowm my body sweet droping from my brow feels like someone trying to rip my heart out my lung are getting smaller and smaller making it hearder and harder for me to breath screaming screaming screaming banging headach shooting pains going through my rip cage a knive stabing me I no I have to keep running and running faster and faster i 'm fanily getting somewhere I go past a streetlight it flickering on and off with some shoe lacers tied around the wires and s some shoes attacheted to the laces my heart ispumping like a cheetas paw repeatly thumping on the ground it feels like the sharp nails are digging into me

I come to a creepy cottage a old strage pensioner crying screaming loouder and louder i go over to him and i see his head between his legs with his arms tighly raped aroung his bellie "Are you ok"i say in a crocky voice He lifts his head and I see a cut going right through his face with blood surfing down his face and dropping off "Are you ok,what happened?"  
>"you have to get out of here "<br>"RUN!RUN!RUN! "  
>"YOU HAVE TO GO NOW !,you have to get out of here "<br>"RUN!RUN!RUN! "  
>"YOU HAVE TO GO NOW !<br>He screaming in my face his voce screeying through my ears i start to run and my heart is pumping faster and faster i dont know if it is because im running to faster or im scared realy scared could be both I can hear that mans voice repeating in my head getting louder and louder "you have to get out of here "  
>"RUN!RUN!RUN! "<br>"YOU HAVE TO GO NOW !,you have to get out of here "  
>"RUN!RUN!RUN! "<br>"YOU HAVE TO GO NOW !  
>"you have to get out of here "<br>"RUN!RUN!RUN! "  
>"YOU HAVE TO GO NOW !,you have to get out of here "<br>"RUN!RUN!RUN! "  
>"YOU HAVE TO GO NOW !<br>whats happening to me ?  
>I fear that something is happeing to me or it might just be a dream i have to try and wake up but how i need to get out of this horrible nightmare but how...<p>


End file.
